An ambulatory electrocardiography device (including a “Holter” or “Holter recorder” or monitor) is a device known in the portable acquisition of electrocardiograms (ECGs). The ECG data can later be downloaded from the device to an ECG data analysis system for analysis to identify cardiac arrhythmias or other cardiac abnormalities. Poor preparation of the patient or improper placement of the device leads to the patient can result in excessive noise content, and consequent low quality ECG data. Needless to say, ECG data having excessive noise content can be more expensive, difficult and time consuming to analyze.
In use of the above-described ambulatory electrocardiography device, one drawback is that often the hookup personnel or hookup placement technician or hookup tech that connects the ambulatory electrocardiography device to the subject or patient may not be the same as the user that analyzes the data. As a result, the hookup personnel that prepares the patient and places the device leads does not readily know whether poor placement led to poor quality ECG data for analysis.